1. Field of the Invention
Present invention relates to a terminal end for a probe used to interrupt a circuit, introduce a parallel or series circuit; as used on an overload protector, a test access device, a patch cord or other electronic device; between pairs of contact elements, particularly in a telecommunication cross connect block and in one aspect to a terminal end affording the separation and remating of spring biased contact elements to cause the same to wipe against each other upon insertion and removal of the probe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Termination and distribution connectors have been in use in the communications industry for a long time to afford rapid connection of distribution wires to a pair of wires of an incoming or outgoing cable. The systems are built for use with pairs of wires. Wire pairs are joined to at least one other pair to perfect the transmission. Also, it is very necessary that the splice between one pair and the other pair be readily accessible to disconnect, change or rearrange the connections and also to make series connections to the wire pairs for purposes of testing, protecting or otherwise monitoring each pair of lines. Therefore, the connections between the pairs of wires utilize contact members making electrical contact with each wire and then with themselves such that a pair of contacts join each pair of wires.
The support for the contacts afford the suitable support for incoming wires and the ready connection of outgoing or cross connect wires as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,354, assigned to the assignee of this invention. This patent illustrates contacts having a first leg formed with a U-shaped contact element to make an insulation displacing electrical connection to a conductor of a wire and a resilient spring contact. One form of the mating contact elements, formed of appropriate conductive resilient spring-type material, provides a current path that can be broken by the separation of the two spring contact elements which are normally in contact between the pairs of U-slot spring reserve insulation displacing contacts. A second form maintains a current path between the U-slot spring reserve contacts but allows a probe to be inserted between a pair of spring contacts. Contacts which perform the same function, i.e., parallel or series contact with a probe, are also illustrated in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,283,103. The differences are not in functions but in the construction of the contact elements and their relationship to the connector support structure.
It is the object of the present invention to provide such probe devices with terminal ends according to this invention which have the feature of causing a wiping action between the spring contacts when the probe is inserted between, or removed from between the pairs of spring contacts and one which will permit the probe to be inserted into the line without interruption of the normal splice between the contacts between the conductors until a second connection has been made.
The probe may have a circuit on the body, or the body may have the form of a printed circuit board such that the ultimate connection between the contacts and the body of the probe may be adapted to connect to the connected wire pairs in either parallel or series arrangement, but every connection or disconnection will result in the wiping of the opposed spring contact elements at the contact surface therebetween.
The construction and features of the present invention will be further described herein.